


A Family Picnic 🧺

by Ilovewestallen



Series: The Adventures of the West-Allen Family [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, tornado twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris take their three year old twins to the park for a picnic.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: The Adventures of the West-Allen Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	A Family Picnic 🧺

**Author's Note:**

> This work is apart of a series called The Adventures of the West-Allen Family. 
> 
> Keep in mind that the works posted in this series are NOT IN ORDER. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a quite Saturday morning. And Iris woke up to light kisses on her neck.

“Morning” Barry said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled his head in the crook of her neck.

“Morning” Iris replied in a sultry tone. She twisted in his arms to face him. She was about to lean over and straddle him when she heard tiny footsteps echoed through the hallway. Barry groaned and turned on his stomach. He buried his face in a pillow.

Nora and Don were now tall enough to reach the door handle. So they could easily disrupt their parents sleep.

Nora ran over to the bed and jumped in her mothers arms. Don went over and climbed on top of Barry.

“Dada, wake up”. Don said as he poked his fathers side.

Nora sat on Iris’s lap and cuddled against her chest.

“Hey baby girl whatcha doing up so early ”? Iris asked as she ran a hand through Nora’s golden brown hair.

“Today is picnic day”! Nora said excitedly. Her little hands went up in the air and she jumped up with anticipation. Barry turned over and picked up Don, so he sat in his lap,

“I forgot we promised them that”.

Iris shook her head in agreement.

A few days ago she had promised the kids that on Saturday they would do a family picnic in the park.

Iris huffed “okay kids remember we first have to have breakfast go to target and then we will go to the park.”

The kids nodded they heads simultaneously and hopped off their parents bed. Barry got up and kissed his wife “I will make breakfast so you can sleep in awhile”

Iris smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. “This is why I love you”.

Barry headed downstairs and Iris closed her eye to get a few more minutes of sleep. 

It was currently 12:30 and Iris and the kids had just come back from target. Barry was in the kitchen packing lunch for the picnic. 

Iris set the grocery bags on the counter. They hadn’t gotten much stuff. Just some basic food. 

“So are we ready to go”? Iris asked. 

“Yup, I have sandwiches, lemonade, chips, and cookies” 

Just as Iris was about to walk away. She heard Nora crying and screaming. 

Don had snatched his toy from Nora’s hand. 

Iris picked up Nora and then turned to Don. 

“Honey remember we share and we use are words”. Then she looked at Nora who had stopped crying “Nora remember we ask if we want something”

“Don give your sister a hug and say your sorry same for you Nora”. She set Nora down and Don pulled her in a hug. 

“Sorry sissy”. 

“Sorry Don” 

Iris picked up a small backpack and put some balls and games that they could play with at the park in the bag. 

“Barry picked got the stroller out and put Don and Nora in.” Iris picked up the bags and they headed to the park. 

The park was a 7 minute walk from their house. So it was pretty convenient. Whenever the kids wanted to play they could just walk to the park.

The family found an open area. They set spread out the blanket and sat down. The park was not very crowded. A few families were there but it was not overly packed.

Iris passed around paper plates. The family had their own preferences when it came to sandwiches. Nora like pb&j, Don like ham, Barry liked roast beef and Iris like chicken. 

While they ate they laughed and talked. Don and Nora were very good and forming sentences they couldn’t pronounce some words properly but for the most part they are great at speaking. 

After they finished their lunch. Don and Nora went to the playground. Iris and Barry stayed on the ground and watched them. 

Iris turned to Barry. “I can’t believe that in 2 months they will be starting preschool”! 

Barry nodded he couldn’t believe that his babies were growing up so fast. It felt like just yesterday Iris told him she was pregnant. 

Iris layer her head on Barry’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. 

“Today was nice” He whispered. 

“Yeah it was” Iris responded. 

The couple watched their kids play in the park cherishing every moment they would have with them and each other. 


End file.
